The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for forming a hole on an eyeglass lens to attach a rimless frame to the lens.
There has been an eyeglass lens processing apparatus comprising a drilling mechanism for forming a hole on an eyeglass lens to attach a rimless frame such as a two-point frame to the lens by a drilling tool such as an end mill or a drill. In the apparatus, hole data including a position, a diameter, a depth, and an angle (a direction) of a hole for obtaining the drilling data is input. In the apparatus, the drilling data is obtained on the basis of the input hole data, and drilling is performed on the basis of the obtained drilling data.
A method of manually inputting an angle with respect to a drilling reference axis such as a rotating central axis of the lens is generally used as a method of inputting a hole angle (a hole direction). However, a method called as an automatic drilling mode is used as a method of inputting the hole angle (the hole direction). According to this method, an inclined angle of the front or rear refracting surface of the lens is measured or input, a direction (a normal direction) orthogonal to the front or rear refracting surface of the lens, and an angle of the normal direction with respect to the drilling reference axis is automatically input (set).
The following drilling is performed as drilling. In the drilling, a temporary hole is formed in the lens to have a diameter (for example, 0.8 mm) smaller than a diameter of a real hole. Then, the lens is removed from the processing apparatus and whether the lens is well fitted to a frame is confirmed. Subsequently, if problems do not occur, the lens is again held in the processing apparatus and the real hole is formed. However, when the automatically input hole angle needs to be modified (adjusted) in the automatic drilling mode, an operator does not know the hole angle. For this reason, it is not possible to easily modify (adjust) the hole angle.